


Waking Up In Vegas

by some_stars



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_stars/pseuds/some_stars
Summary: Shut up and put your money where your mouth is. Also, shake the glitter.Music is "Waking Up In Vegas" by Katy Perry





	Waking Up In Vegas

 

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ju93r34t4o81zpk/RtED_-_Waking_Up_In_Vegas_-_some_stars.avi)


End file.
